


Why Darling, Don't You Look Ravishing Tonight?

by SandOfTheMountain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cockrings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gags, Get you a man who can laugh during sex, Gift Fic, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, I like to cover my bases, I think these are all the tags?, Jesus help them, Keith can stop at literally any moment if he wants/needs to, Kissing, LOTS OF CONSENT, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Precum, Punishment, Recipient shall stay nameless, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Smut, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Very kinky boys, Vocal Keith, dildo, fleshlight, handjobs, jesus help me, laughing, lots of love, lots of talking, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandOfTheMountain/pseuds/SandOfTheMountain
Summary: Keith and Lance get some time to themselves, and they indulge in an appropriately kinky way.Everything you need to know's in the tags (heaven knows I tagged enough) so jump right in if it looks good to you.





	Why Darling, Don't You Look Ravishing Tonight?

Keith and Lance never got time to themselves. There was always some planet that needed to be saved or some meeting Allura was herding them off to. And that was fine, of course. Being a paladin of Voltron was an honor, with many awesome perks that more than made up for the trade-offs. There was no rush quite like liberating a planet from the clutches of tyranny. But there also wasn’t a whole lot of time to hole up with your boyfriend and just indulge in each other. So when the two found themselves with that time, they took full advantage of it.

The paladins had just finished a debrief. The mission had been fine, nothing out of the ordinary, and everyone was slowly filing back to his or her room to get some much-needed rest. Keith and Lance had passed each other as Lance was leaving the showers; Lance’s grin immediately told Keith that something was happening.

“Come by my room once you’re done,” the blue paladin had murmured. “I think we finally have some ‘us’ time.” Wagging his eyebrows for effect, Lance made his way down the hall without another look back. The next six minutes were a blur of water and soap; Keith didn’t think he had ever showered so quickly in his _life_.

Eight minutes after his invitation, Lance’s door silently slid open after a gentle knock. Keith entered the room just as quietly, eyes adjusting to the relative lack of light. Lance had gone all out, it seemed, replacing the usual stark white light of the bunks with a violet ambiance.

“Do you like it?” Lance was sitting on his bed, looking up at Keith. “I thought it set the mood pretty good.”

“Pretty well,” Keith corrected.

“Oh, shut up.” Lance bit his lip, looking at Keith and definitely not at the towel wrapped around his boyfriend’s hips. Well, maybe just a little. He almost seemed embarrassed, and it was nothing if not endearing. Lance stood, moving a strand of still-damp hair out of Keith’s eyes. Those lovely eyes that were much darker than normal, pupils dilated by what surely were less than wholesome thoughts. “So, what do you want to do?”

“Oh.” Keith blinked. His eyebrows came together in thought, and a wicked smile played across his lips. “I have some ideas. A little scene I’ve been thinking about.” Keith leaned into Lance and began to speak. And Lance loved what he was hearing.

  


“Do you know why you’re here?” Lance’s voice was almost silent in the darkened room. The blue paladin let a smile play across his face as he surveyed the man before him, not that Keith could see it. Getting no response, Lance tried again. “I asked,” Lance said, leaning in to kiss Keith’s jaw, “do you know why you’re here?” Each word was accentuated with a tap on Keith’s naked thigh.

“Mmghh.” It wasn’t really fair, both supposed, asking Keith to answer a question with a ball gag in his mouth. But the two paladins weren’t playing fair tonight. If they were being fair, Keith wouldn’t have a spreader bar forcing his legs apart. Or the handcuffs securing him to the headboard. The blindfold though, Lance thought, was very fair. It made the next part more fun. Keith had to agree.

“I’ll tell you why you’re here,” Lance purred, fingers searching for and finding the riding crop. “You’re arrogant.” The crop made the loveliest little noise as it hit Keith’s chest, but it was nothing compared to the sound Keith made. It wasn’t quite a whimper, and it wasn’t a groan or a moan, but something beautifully in the center of all three noises. It drove Lance crazy. “You’re rash.” Another hit, this one to his shoulder. “You act without thinking of others.” Another, to his leg. “You alienate others.” Another, just at his collarbone. Lance paused. “You tried to alienate me.” For a moment there was no sound but Keith’s slight pants around the gag, a slight click of the tongue from Lance. That first hit had been a little harder than Lance had intended; it would definitely result in a bruise. Both Keith and Lance were more than okay with that. They liked to leave marks. Keith squirmed a little, feeling out his bonds. He could break out if he wanted to. He could ungag himself if he wanted to. He could use the safeword if he wanted to. But why do any of those things? Right now, he was in heaven.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Lance didn’t miss the shift in the blindfold as Keith winked. “And the worst,” Lance laughed. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Lance leaned back on the bed, dropping the riding crop. “You’re probably wondering, or have wondered, when we’re actually going to get to the good part. Granted, your kinky ass probably thought all of this was the good part. You’re probably wondering when I’m finally going to give in and just fuck you already.” Lance let a fingernail drag ever so gently against the underside of Keith’s cock. Lance had completely ignored it up until now, save for the moment at the very beginning when he had slid on the cock ring. Lance took his time with every movement, relishing the little reactions he kept eliciting from Keith. No one was going anywhere any time soon. “You said that you wanted me to top. No, what was the word you used? ‘Ravish?’ You gave me control tonight. I get what I want. And do you know what I want?” Lance dotted kisses down Keith’s chest, stopping right below the navel. “I want to push you to the edge tonight. I want to take you to the edge and hold you there until it feels like you’re dying. I want to absolutely punish your body. And it wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I just gave you what you wanted.” Keith groaned, hips bucking as he desperately tried to find some leverage, some friction, some _anything_ to get some relief on his dick. Lance grinned, holding out one finger for Keith to grind against. “God, you’re such a slut. Desperate to get off. You could do it right here, couldn’t you? Just on one finger?” Keith let out another whine as he chased his orgasm, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t be able to end it here. Both paladins knew neither would want it to end here. When Lance finally did pull away, a long string of precum connected Keith’s flushed dick and Lance’s slender finger. The blue paladin sucked on his finger with an audible pop, watching his boyfriend shiver as Keith’s brain registered the sound. “Do you want a taste?” Keith went stock still for a moment before slowly nodding. Lance leaned forward, hovering just over Keith. The ball gag was slowly removed, and Lance pushed a gentle kiss onto Keith’s lips. “We’re back to audible safewords,” Lance whispered into the other man’s mouth as he broke away. “But unless you need to, I don’t want to hear you running your mouth. I can do that for the both of us.” Keith parted his lips-- God, did Lance love those lips-- as if to say something. He wisely decided on a nod instead, rolling his hips gently as if to remind Lance about the matter at hand. Lance let out another breathy laugh, drinking in the sights and sounds of a needy Keith.

Keith just about screamed when Lance’s thumb brushed against the head of his cock and began circling around his slit. He really wanted to scream, or curse, or beg Lance to go faster. But Lance had told him to be silent. Asked. Ordered. It was all blending together and coming undone, not unlike Keith himself. But he couldn’t come, not until Lance told him that he could. Technically, Lance hadn’t forbidden him to get off without permission. But Keith was well aware that some things were ordered, and others were unspoken. Keith was was almost vibrating; Lance was driving him out of his mind. Keith had know before that he couldn’t possibly get off just by grinding on Lance’s finger, but now it felt like one more second of contact and he was going to blow. And then the thumb was gone. Keith was silent, mouth slightly parted as he cursed the blindfold he was wearing. The first time that he had let Lance edge him, the blue paladin had gone a bit overboard, didn’t pull away in time, and they had both groaned in frustration as Keith’s cum had slowly leaked out of him. Lance had gotten considerably better since then, and was quite adept at leaving Keith just at the brink of orgasm, desperate for more.

“Open up,” Lance whispered, prodding his thumb against Keith’s mouth. Lips eagerly parted for the thumb, gently tasting it. Lance himself tasted impossible, just like he always did, like the cocoa butter moisturizer he used and something that was just a touch warmer. On top of the usual taste of Lance’s skin was the slightly sweet, mostly salty flavor of precum. Lance was the one with the massive precum kink, but in moments like these Keith completely understood, if only for a moment, just what it was about precum that drove his boyfriend wild. Lance had tried to explain it once, and had given a long tangent that basically boiled down to ‘it’s proof that I’m turning you on.’ Keith personally thought that the fact that he was hard was proof enough that Lance turned him on, but that was neither here nor there. It cost nothing to indulge Lance and, like he said, sometimes it _clicked_. Keith felt something warm by his ear and realized that Lance was kissing down his jawline again. God damn, was his boyfriend good with his mouth. “Talk to me,” Lance whispered.

“Fuck,” Keith managed.

“That’s the idea.”

“Can I see you?” For a moment there was no movement, then Keith let out a sigh as he felt Lance’s hands deftly undo the knot holding the fabric against Keith’s eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Keith was almost angry at the bindings holding him to the bed. He had wanted to touch Lance the entire time, but now being able to see his boyfriend made Keith’s desire to get hands on him even stronger. Lance was flushed, mouth slightly parted as he watched Keith.“You look stunning,” Keith said, “and just a little bit sexy.”

“You’re not too bad looking yourself,” Lance quipped back. In contrast to Keith, stripped of his towel down to nothing, Lance still had his underwear-- not that it was concealing much. The boxer briefs hadn’t exactly been roomy to begin with, and they were obscenely bulging with Lance’s erection.

“You seem to have a little problem there,” Keith observed.

“I wouldn’t call it a problem,” Lance said. “And definitely not a little one.” Lance paused for his second great eyebrow wiggle of the night. “It’s more of an opportunity.”

“For what, may I ask?”

Lance’s fingertips drummed against his waistband. “For my boyfriend to once again prove his amazing oral prowess.” With a wink Lance began to inch the underwear off. Lance hissed as the fabric rubbed against him, the dual feelings of slick precum and textured fabric against his dick combined in a way that was not at all unpleasant. Lance kept pausing as he worked off the boxer briefs, glancing up at Keith and basking in the absolute wrecked looks his boyfriend was giving him. “Like what you see?”

“I really want to have my hands on you,” Keith admitted. “To touch you, feel you, to make you feel good.”

“I know,” Lance said. “Hence the handcuffs. You get to stay hands off. But don’t worry, you’ll still make me feel good.” Lance’s dick was now almost completely exposed, his shaft held parallel to his body by the waistband alone. “Should I…?”

“Please,” Keith pleaded. With another small smirk Lance obliged, dick bobbing as it was fully freed from its confines.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it doing that, the bounce thing,” Lance commented.

“I like it,” Keith said.

“You like everything about me,” Lance countered.

“True. Now am I going to keep talking, or are you going to put my mouth to better use?” Keith lightly bit his lip, eyes issuing a challenge.

Lance moved forward on his knees until his dick was in Keith’s face. “You’ll have to sit up and adjust yourself,” Lance murmured. “You’re not getting unlocked. Make do.” And Keith did.

The first pass was awkward, if only because the angle wasn’t quite right. Lance’s cock ran into the roof of Keith’s mouth and had Keith pulling off almost instantly. After reassuring Lance that he was fine, Keith tried again. The second pass was smoother, Keith nodding his head to accommodate Lance’s curve. Then again, and again. Keith kept bobbing his head in the way he knew Lance loved, keeping stimulation focused around the head and the top of the shaft. As soon as Lance got comfortable in that rhythm though, Keith switched, taking Lance slower and deeper. The sudden burst of swearing was music to Keith’s ears. Every time Keith sucked dick, it always felt like the first time. He was still always surprised by just how weighty a cock was in his mouth, and just how warm it was pressed against his tongue. It still gave him the same rush. Before too long, Keith saw, and more than saw-- felt-- Lance begin to tense up, preparing to orgasm. With one final drag of his tongue Keith pulled off completely, leaving Lance hanging in the air.

“Bitch,” Lance gasped. “You did that on purpose.”

“Edging games aren’t a monopoly,” Keith said. “Two can play at this game.”

“You’re voice isn’t raw enough,” Lance said casually, quickly recovered from the surprise lack of an orgasm. “I want you wrecked.”

“Then wreck me,” Keith begged. “Come on, get real about it. Punish me and fuck my throat and just absolutely wreck me.” Lance was only too happy to oblige. Hands found their way into Keith’s hair, and Lance began to push and pull, moving Keith at a brutal pace.

“Such a cockslut,” Lance panted. His voice just kept getting more and more ragged as Keith worked him further and further apart. “God must have crafted you to blow me, given you those lips just so you could have them wrapped around me now.” Those lips in question were becoming increasingly more red as Lance abused them. Lance had to admit that he quite liked that. “Do you even care right now that you’re basically a fleshlight for me? That you’re just a means to my orgasm? Or are you just blissed out on dick?” Lance took a hand from Keith’s hair to rub a line down Keith’s cheekbone. “God, you’re gorgeous. I keep saying it ‘cause it just keeps being true. Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous.” Lance accentuated each word of praise with a slightly sharper thrust. Keith was just keeping his mouth open at this point, a thin line of drool and precum slowly tracing from the corner of his mouth as Lance used him. Despite the dirty talk, or, more honestly, because of it, Keith loved this. The animalistic pace, the struggle to get in a full breath. Keith felt tears in his eyes after a particularly brutal thrust. He _loved_ this, _longed_ for this. To be taken and used. Just as his jaw was beginning to get sore, Keith felt Lance begin to tense up again. “I’m going to-,” Lance bit out. “Wh- where?” Keith pulled his head back, letting Lance leave his mouth for the second time just as Lance’s body froze and he began to come.

The first streak of white ran across Keith’s nose and landed in his hair. That would be a bitch to wash out later, but Lance was far from done. The second shot also ran up the bridge of Keith’s nose, but fell short of his hair. The third and fourth shots painted his cheek and lips ivory, with the fifth and final shot lacking the momentum to make it to Keith’s face, landing on his chest instead. Keith felt his own cock throb every time he watched Lance’s pulse, once again desperately wishing for any sort of contact on him. The sight of Lance’s orgasm alone had almost brought Keith over the edge. The breathy sigh of satisfaction Lance had let out as he had pumped his seed over Keith’s face hadn’t helped much either. Lance sat back, looking Keith over.

“Like a fucking masterpiece,” he whispered. “I will never, in a thousand years, be able to give you a single sentence, let alone a single word, that completely describes just how beautiful and wonderful you are. I couldn’t do it with all the sentences in the universe. You’re extraordinary.” Lance leaned back forward, collecting the bit of cum that had landed in Keith’s hair and wiping it on Keith’s chest. It’s not like he wasn’t already dirty. “Now tell me, do you think you deserve to get off? After everything I’ve done to you?”

“I-” Keith had to stop, his voice a mere croak. “I deserve whatever you give me.” Keith met Lance’s gaze with those incomparable eyes and Lance knew his work for the night was done. Keith had been broken in all the right ways. In his own words, ravished.

“Good answer.” Lance sat back again, taking advantage of the gap the spreader bar created between Keith’s legs. Lance began to move a loose fist over Keith’s shaft, reveling in the almost pitiful cries Keith was making. “You want to come?” Keith didn’t even manage to give a cohesive reply, just a long string of the words ‘yes’ and ‘fuck’ running together. “You deserve what I give you,” Lance said softly, reaching down for the lube he kept under his bed. He squeezed some of the slick liquid on his fingers, rubbing the digits together to try to warm up the lube best he could. Keith yelped when Lance began to jack him off with the lubed hand, the sensations quickly becoming overwhelming. Overstimulation was better than none though, Keith decided when Lance stopped touching him, but the red paladin quickly began groaning anew when Lance began to finger him open.

“Please,” Keith begged, “Faster. Get in me faster. Fuck me, please, please.”

“I can’t go any faster baby, it’ll hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.” Lance’s fingers were methodical and relentless, easing in and out to loosen Keith up. After a few moments one finger was joined by another, with a third not too far behind. Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith again, careful not to hurt his already sore lips. This was Keith’s reward, after all. “You remember the safeword, right? You’ll stop me if I go too far?”

“I know it, just please, faster. Fuck. Please.” Keith was almost incoherently begging as Lance continued to slowly work him open, three fingers gently prepping him.

“Close your eyes,” Lance ordered. He knew without looking that Keith had obeyed. “What do you deserve?” Lance’s hands snaked down below his bed one last time, drawing out his two favorite items.

“What you give me,” Keith breathed.

“That’s right.” With a slight push, Lance inserted the dildo into Keith. The red paladin let out a truly obscene moan, and had Lance not been stuck in his tragically lengthy refractory period, Lance could have gotten hard just from the sound of it. The drying cum on Keith’s face certainly wasn’t helping quell Lance’s arousal either. Keith’s moan at just the dildo was nothing, however, to the acutely desperate noise he made when Lance slipped the fleshlight over Keith’s dick and unclipped the cock ring. Lance only barely moved his wrists, but that was all he needed to do. Keith was writhing now, emitting one long unbroken sound that expressed nothing but an all-consuming arousal and desire to come. The dildo was working a number on Keith’s prostate, each hit brushing the textured head against the electric bundle of nerves. Lance could almost see Keith’s orgasm building. It was in the way Keith’s toes curled and his legs flexed, it was in the way his throat bobbed, it was in the way the pitch of his moan jumped and became a cry for release.

Lance removed the fleshlight with a cry of delight. Keith keened, a thick stream of precum trailing from the angry looking cock to the toy. Lance gently removed the dildo, setting it aside. Lance looked up and saw that Keith’s eyes were still clamped closed, tears running at the corners from the incessant stimulation. Keith’s mouth was moving too, too fast for Lance to lip-read.

“You want to come.” The way Lance said it this time, it wasn’t a question. Keith froze under him. “Open your eyes, Keith. Come for me.” Lance ducked down, willing his throat open as he took as much of Keith as he could in one movement. Keith’s entire body arched off the bed as his orgasm hit him. Keith thought it would never end: the teasing and the edging and the denials. But here they were, finally. Keith was silent the whole time, flooding Lance’s mouth with his cum. Lance had honestly never thought a person could ever produce this much semen, and for a quick moment he was worried about drowning. The shots he couldn’t swallow he allowed to drip down his chin and onto Keith’s dark curls. What was one more thing to shower off? But with pulse after pulse of salty cum filling his mouth as Keith’s seemingly endless orgasm raged on, Lance couldn’t help but feel satisfied. After all the work of the night, nothing could have tasted sweeter.

Sometime during the orgasm Keith starting bucking his hips and shaking, and not too long after that he ceased moving completely, dropping back onto the bed with a soft noise of exhausted vindication. Lance’s tongue darted around his lips, capturing a few drops of Keith that hadn’t stayed in his mouth but hadn’t fallen either. Lance gently undid Keith’s handcuffs, rubbing Keith’s wrists to promote full circulation before moving down to remove the spreader bar. Lance layed Keith’s hands down at his sides and quickly ducked out of the room, returning with a washcloth. Lance softly cleaned Keith’s face and chest, murmuring praise and sweet nothings into Keith’s ears as Lance set about his work. After wiping off his own dick, still a little slick from Keith’s ministrations, Lance tossed the washcloth into a hamper and laid down beside his boyfriend. He could do laundry and properly deal with the washcloth tomorrow. For now, he just needed to pull Keith close.

“You’re incredible,” Lance whispered. “You did so good. I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much, you know that? To the moon and back, to the stars and beyond. Every day you blow my mind.” Keith said something incomprehensible, shifting so he could burrow into Lance’s chest. “Goodnight,” Lance whispered. Finally, once again, there was just the sound of them breathing.

 

It didn’t matter how many times the two did this. This felt infinite and vast, like the space they inhabited. Keith and Lance were two celestial bodies, planets and stars that collided and were magnificent in their every move, stepping through a great cosmic dance. In these moments, wrapped up in darkness and the sound of breathing fading into sleep, there was nothing else. Just a feeling of togetherness, of unity. Neither paladin would ever be able to explain the exact way the other got under their skin and unwrapped them until there was nothing but raw emotion and love. And that was what this was. It was one of the facets of love, one side of the jewel that was their entire life together. Every meal eaten between the two of them, every touch, every word-- everything they did contributed to the whole experience of the two of them together. It was extraordinary. And it made every minute matter, and every moment worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing porn of any sort, so I'm sure I did lots of things wrong. I was supposed to have a beta reader, and that fell through, and I'm posting this at 3am, so I'm sure there're no problems at all anywhere in here. But it's a gift, so as long as the recipient likes it I suppose that's that. I love comments and constructive criticism, so feel free to leave some down below! Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
